Living Life To The Fullest
by Wishing1Dweremybro's
Summary: Ally is Tom's little sister. She got dumped by her parents in a forest on her first birthday. She lived in care until the age of seven. Her best friends are One Direction and godfathers are Ant and Dec. While in care Ally witnessed many things of which was the murder of her best friend. She has never really had any friends of her own age and fits in perfectly at Holby E.D
1. Silence

**So this is my first fanfic so please don't go to hard on me. Hope you like the story haven't been able to get it out of my head. Please R&R it would be very much appreciated as I will know someones actually read it and liked it. So here it goes...**

* * *

**Ally's POV:**

Ally had locked herself in her bedroom as no-one believed that she didn't do it. Everyone was knocking at the door but Ally was lost in her thoughts 'I didn't shoot Taz and nobody believes me, how can they not believe me, how can they believe I would shoot my best friend. I bet anything it has something to do with him, with...' Ally's train of thought was interrupted by Drake "C'mon Ally, open the door, it's me Drake." Of course it would be Drake. Drake was now the only person who knew Ally inside out and now the only person in Willow Tree Children's Care House that actually liked Ally. At first everyone liked Ally as she was only a baby, and everyone likes babies, when she first arrived. Four years on and she's being accused of shooting her best friend by her so called 'friends'. Before everything with the shooting happened only about a quarter of the house liked Ally, this was because 'he' had turned the rest of the kids against Ally. 'He' had picked everyone off one by one telling them to turn everyone else against Ally. In the end their were only two people who hadn't left Ally's side and had been with her every step of the way. These two people were; Drake and Taz.

Drake was one of those lads that everyone wanted to be around because their funny, good-witted, strong etc. Taz was one of those lads who acted tough but has everything bottled up inside them and uses anger to get it out. Taz and Drake were both in a gang called Blue Moon Rising in which Ally is also a member. Ally was the youngest member at the age of four but she was extremely clever as she had the mind and metabolism of a ten - year - old. This meant that Ally could do everything for herself and knew what everything said meant. Blue Moon Rising was one of the most known gangs throughout the gang society in Wyvern. What they did was like no gang before them, they made sure no trouble went on around the area and sorted out other misbehaving gangs. So they pretty much did god around the area. Yes they did beat people up, the people who deserved it like people causing trouble, but it was never more then that. So from this they were well known for helping out the community but maintained a bad-ass reputation throughout the gang society.

**Drakes POV:**

Drake just couldn't understand why Ally would shoot Taz, that's if she even did. She was only four how could anyone blame her, it's not like a four-year-old would be able to know how to shoot a gun, but then again Ally was no normal four-year-old. How could she... Why would she... And the ost important question; Did Ally even shoot Taz?...

Nobody would ever know. There was no witnesses and the alleyway didn't have CCTV footage, I mean what alleyway would have CCTV camera's? The case had been dropped as their was no evidence of what happened and both sets of fingerprints were on the 911 handgun. The useless excuse of a man had done this to her... Ever since he arrived he had made Ally's life a living hell! How could he... It was on Ally's fifth birthday... your supposed to celebrate on your birthday, not be reminded every year of your best friends murder which pretty much everyone thought was you did. To add to that it was on Ally's first birthday that she was left in the woods to die by her... her... I don't know what to call them their definitely not her parents, as no parent, no matter how much they hate you would leave you to die! This is when Drake had a idea that would help Ally. 'Maybe if Ally moved care homes to another part of town nobody would know who she is and Ally would be able to star her life again.'Drake explained his idea to the social worker and she agreed.

There was just one problem with that... Drake wouldn't be able to go with Ally and protect her.

* * *

**Am hoping to update second chapter tomorrow so please stick around. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter as when I initially thought of the idea I typed it on my phone and looked as if there was loads so... If you have any ideas you want me to add in future chapters that would be appreciated. Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Just The Beginning

**Here's the second chapter hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R! ;D**

* * *

***CHAPTER 2***

***2 MONTHS LATER***

Ally is still trying to settle into Elmtree House. So far she hasn't made any friends but all the kids seem nice enough. Her new head care worker, Mike, is quite nice and makes Ally feel safe. So far Ally liked it living in Elmtree House, the kids were nice but strange as they all called Elmtree House 'The Dumping Ground'. Mike was beginning to feel like a father to Ally as he helped take her mind off of things by taking her to meet some of his old time friends. First they went to Mullingar in Ireland to see Mike's cousin Bobby. Ally was excited as this was the first time she had ever been out the country or even out of Wyvern. The plane ride wasn't long and Ally loved every second of it. For Ally she felt it was amazing to feel free and just look down and see the country and little dots that Mike pointed out at houses.

Once in Ireland Bobby met Mike and Ally at the airport to take them to his house, which was where they were staying for a week. Ally enjoyed trying to catch the luggage on the roundabout that takes it out the plane to the people. When they were heading to the car Bobby said to Ally "You'll love it here, Niall my son can't wait to meet you, he loves making new friends and I can tell that you two will be good friends, He's actually in the car waiting for us."

Ally liked the sound of Niall, Even though Ally hadn't even met Niall yet she felt as if she could trust him. Mike and Bobby were talking, Ally didn't know what about as she had tuned out of their conversation around the time they had started talking about the weather. Ally couldn't wait to meet Niall.

***10 Minutes After***

Niall had brown hair, the same shade as Ally's.

Niall was just 6 years older than Ally which made him 11 years old. Neither of them really cared though, they'd both made a new friend.

This is what Ally needed and wanted all along, just to feel as if though it was **just the beginning**. In which it was.


End file.
